The Glass Cannon
by itaitach4n
Summary: Kisame is the only one Itachi has ever been truthful to. In his weakest moments, his mind has only thought of two people, his dear brother, and the man that has never left his side.
1. Chapter 1

A kisaita fic. I love their relationship, as friends and maybe even lovers. I need time to be inspired for the rest of my fics... I'll finish them eventually.

* * *

Kisame's face twisted in a look of pure annoyance as he read the file that Pein had just slid him across the desk. He looked at Pein, exasperated. Pein met his gaze with his own twisted look of annoyance. Kisame sighed, running his massive hand through his short blue hair. A new partner? Pein knew how much he hated working with a partner. He had only killed off the last three that had been presented to him. Sure, they were all "strong" or "dangerous" but this time around it was like a joke.

Uchiha Itachi. Thirteen years old. Village Hidden in the Leaves. The picture nestled in with his file was one of a child. Raven-black hair, wide, black eyes and moon-pale skin. A kid.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Kisame asked, tossing the file back onto Pein's desk.

"If you bothered to actually read the file, you would see that Uchiha Itachi is the most capable and dangerous member to ever come out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Pein growled, collecting the file and neatly filing it away.

Kisame rolled his eyes. Orochimaru had come from that very village, and he didn't possess any unique qualities that particularly interested him, nor did he seem overly powerful. He was strange and creepy, but luckily for Kisame, Orochimaru had zero interest in him, therefore their interactions were minimal.

"You know that I work better on my own." Kisame hissed.

"I don't believe you will do away with this partner as easily as you have with the past ones."

Kisame smirked. It was like a challenge now. He placed his hands on the desk and used them to pull him up, out of his seat. He twirled on his foot and began advancing towards the door. Once he reached the door, he let his hand rest on the door knob before turning back to Pein, a look of defiance on his face.

"When do I meet the little brat?"


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! I know, it has been too too long. But, here you go. Hope you all like!

* * *

Kisame had been directed to go on ahead to make sure the rendezvous was secure. Luckily, the place they were all meeting was an abandoned temple located on top of a mountain about a day's trip outside of Konaha. Kisame easily reached the temple, killing anyone who was there. Unfortunately, for Kisame's bloodlust, the only person at the temple was some hot-shot chunin who was so taken aback by Kisame that he didn't even draw a weapon. Once the man had been done away with, Kisame took a seat, slumping over to examine the body of the man that he had just killed. He had nothing on him. No money. Hardly any weapons. But, he did possess a Village Hidden in the Leaves forehead protector. Kisame pulled it off the man, scoffing. This village was filled with weaklings.

An hour later, Pein and Konan appeared. Konan looked around the temple with a slight look of disgust.

"What's the matter, princess? Not clean enough for you?"

Konan snapped her attention back to Kisame and glared at him. Konan and Kisame often butted heads. Kisame did not believe that a woman should be a part of the Akatsuki. Women were too emotional. And worried about stupid things, such as the cleanliness of a temple. But, Pein assure Kisame that Konan had a very important role in the organization.

Kisame had clung to the Akatsuki the moment he was approached with the offer. Kisame craved blood and loved to kill, but he felt empty in doing it for his old village. Sure, he was satisfied with assassinations, but he felt as though there was no direction. He watched as comrades, and friends, all died blindly following their Hokage and leaders. It made no sense. What were they fighting for? When the Akatsuki approached him, it only consisted of Pein, Konan and Orochimaru. They offered him a purpose. A chance to fight for something tangible. Kisame didn't realize how much he needed a purpose, until one had been presented to him.

Since then, Kisame had been very loyal to the organization. He felt that even though Pein was the leader, his input mattered, and his skills were coveted. He felt wanted. And because of this, he was willing to be led, and willing to do anything to protect this organization and those whom he respected.

Sasori had joined the organization shortly after Kisame. Instantly, the two had an understanding. Sasori was quiet and didn't care to be around others. But, he respected Kisame, and Kisame respected him. Pein also respected Kisame. And because of Kisame's great respect towards Pein, he never pushed Konan too far. Even though she was a woman, she had value to Pein, thus value towards to Akatsuki. Orochimaru on the other hand… Kisame did not respect.

Nor did he like.

Orochimaru had been teamed up with Sasori as soon as he had joined. The two never seemed to interact other than when it was absolutely necessary. Kisame had once asked Sasori if he had a problem with Orochimaru. Sasori denied it. For the most part, the partnership seemed to work. But, Kisame always got the creeps around him. Orochimaru had a way of making your skin crawl, and Kisame could hardly stand to be alone with him. Thankfully, Orochimaru seemed to feel the same way. They just straight disliked each other.

* * *

After a while, Sasori and Orochimaru joined the three. Orochimaru seemed almost excited, which caught Kisame's attention.

"Well, you seem excited…" Kisame said, crossing his arms.

A smile broke across Orochimaru's face.

"Of course. This boy. His power. And at such a young age… It's refreshing."

Kisame said nothing, causing the snake-man to smirk.

"I see you didn't read his file."

"Yeah, I read it. A kid. Some kind of joke…" Kisame sighed, looking at an annoyed Pein.

"Well, if what I read in his file is true, then I am excited as well…" Sasori said meekly.

Suddenly Kisame felt very aware that he was the only one taking this as a joke. The others seemed excited and as if they knew something Kisame didn't.

"See, Kisame?" Pein said, taking notice in the change in Kisame's demeanor.

"It pays to read the file."

Kisame waved his hand as if brushing off what Pein had said. But, in the back of his mind he made a mental note to read this kid's file.

Hours passed before Sasori was alerted that someone was coming. The group all got to their feet, as Pein took center stage. After a few moments, a dark figure entered the temple. Kisame's eyes strained in the darkness, but he could see a short, thin boy, wearing an ANBU outfit standing opposite of the group.

"Uchiha Itachi, welcome." Pein said, his voice filled with life.

Kisame remained unimpressed, especially after the boy had stepped into the fire light and illuminated his pretty face. Pretty face. The fact that those words came to Kisame's mind as descriptive words for the child made him want to roll his eyes. But, it was true. The boy had a delicate face, framed by inky black bangs. His eye lashes were so long that they kissed his blushing cheeks with each blink. His eyes were what struck Kisame, though. In his file, Itachi's eyes were a dark onyx. But, now… A scarlet red. They were dangerous. Itachi took a moment to address every one there with his eyes, moving from one to another. Finally, his eyes met Kisame's. Kisame felt his brow break out in a sweat. What was with this kid? Suddenly, Kisame could feel Orochimaru move next to him. Kisame took a moment to look at the man, realizing that Orochimaru was smirking and licking his lips. His eyes were only on Itachi. Kisame felt disgusted. A moment of violence almost overtook him, but he was unsure why.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Itachi-san." Orochimaru smirked.


End file.
